The present invention relates to a lamp showing movable floating ornaments. The lamp has a closed clear container, in an upper part of which liquid and floating ornaments are contained and in a lower part of which a liquid-guiding means and a propeller are mounted. A driving means is mounted below the container to rotate the propeller. When the propeller is driven to rotate, liquid flowing from the upper part into the lower part of the container via the liquid-guiding means is forced back into the upper part of the container at an increased speed, so that the floating ornaments in the upper part of the container are caused to move around and create dynamic scenes in the container. Such movable floating ornaments are beautifully shown when the lamp is switched on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,877 entitled "Dynamic Liquid Display Structure" and granted to the inventor of the present invention on Jan. 4, 1994 discloses an ornament 10 generally shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The ornament 10 looks like a lamp and mainly includes a clear and closed container 11, driving means 12 and lighting means 13. The driving means 13 is, for example, an electromagnetic driving mechanism for rotating a propeller 111 inside the closed container 11, so that the propeller 111 drives clear liquid in the closed container 11 to rush upward and thereby carries a plurality of balls 112 in the closed container 11 to move upward along an upright hollow tube 113. When the balls 112 reach a top opening of the tube 113, they are carried by the liquid to move out of the tube 113 and slowly and freely fall in the liquid. Light emitted by the lighting means 13 illuminates the container 11 and the balls 112 moving upward and downward in the container 11, enabling the ornament 10 to be a good lamp having ornamental effect.
It is tried by the inventor to make further improvements on the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,877, so that a superior lamp showing movable floating ornaments is provided.